A Life of Regret
by mollbunny
Summary: Chris Redfield is a typical teenage boy, high school, friends, looking out for his little sister,plans for the future; but all that changes one night at a party. (Ok so I suck at summaries but the fic is worth a read!) Be warned there will be some slashy goodness within this fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A Life of Regret**

Chris groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, he hated Mondays. He pulled the covers over his head, but it was no use as his sister chose that exact moment to bang on his door.

"Wakey, wakey come on mom's making breakfast already!" Claire yelled through the wood.

"Ugh Claire, please, five more minutes," Chris called back.

"Suit yourself, more pancakes for me," Chris listened as she skipped away.

"Fuck!" he whispered as he tried to snuggle back down into his covers. He squeezed his eyes shut but he knew that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. "Stupid sister," he grumbled as he got up, he stumbled to his en suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Looking good Redfield, real good," he told himself as he ran his fingers through his fringe, it flopped into his eyes. He went about his business getting himself ready for the day when he went through several outfits before nodding at his reflection and running down the stairs.

"There you are Chris, we were beginning to think you wouldn't grace us with your presence," Mrs. Redfield smiled at her son.

"What an miss out on seeing your smile first thing in the morning, never?" he grinned as she hit his arm playfully before ushering him to sit down.

"Why do you insist on dressing like that?" she asked as she served him up some pancakes. Chris looked down at his baggy jeans that hung low on his skinny hips, his tight boxers that peeked up over the waistband, the random band tee that was covered with a plaid shirt.

"It makes me look good?" he shrugged. Mrs. Redfield shook her head again.

"Whatever your boyfriend is here," Claire teased as she watched Chris's friend Leon Kennedy walking to the door. Chris smirked; "Jealous much?" Claire's cheeks flamed as she shook her head.

"No, I don't even like his like that," she said flustered as she checked the contents of her backpack.

"Sure, whatever, hey man," he waved at Leon as he entered the room they high-fived he sat down.

"Dude, what smells so good?" he pushed his fringe out of his eyes "Mrs Redfield is it me or does your cooking just keep getting better?" he groaned as she piled up his plate.

"Well you need feeding up, look at you all skin and bone," she tutted as he tucked in, she went back to the stove muttering something about 'kids today'.

"Claire may I say how radiant you look today?" Leon winked at her. Claire blushed again and looked down.

"Dude just marry her and then you can stay here all the time," Chris laughed as Claire glared at him. Leon pretended to ponder this before nodding.

"Yeah, done deal, Claire will you marry me and make me and your brother the happiest guys around?" he laughed, Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Don't say it like that, that makes us sound wicked gay!" Leon ran a finger under Chris's chin and pouted at him.

"Don't deny our love," he grinned as Chris slapped his hand away.

"Eff you, we have to go or else we'll be late," he stood up; Leon and Claire followed suit.

"Have a good day my darlings," Mrs Redfield waved as they left.

"Now Claire, if those girls give you shit again, just let me know ok?" Chris put a hand on his sister's shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah, cause you're so tough," she mocked "Anyway gotta go see you, urm bye Leon," she waved shyly at the taller boy.

"Until we meet again fair Claire," he waved took her hand and kissed it dramatically. Claire pulled it away and practically ran off, her face flushed.

"Dude, you know she's in love with you right?" Chris asked as they reached their lockers. Leon flipped his bangs from his eyes.

"No way, she just thinks, she does, plus it'll never happen wouldn't wanna mess up the bromance," he shoved Chris playfully. Chris flipped him off.

"Don't call it...Whoa," Chris nudged Leon and pointed "Who the fuck is that?" Leon shook his head as he took in the view of two girls coming towards them. One was tall, blonde and had the biggest boobs the boys had ever seen. The other a brunette with the shortest skirt the boys had ever seen.

"Hey there, we're looking for the chem lab, could you help us?" she said as she approached them. Leon's gaze dropped. Chris cleared his throat.

"Sure, just down there to the left, in fact,"

"Redfield and his fuck buddy were just going, I'll show you the way, ladies," another voice interjected. The girls turned the look at the tall blonde who had appeared with a group of his lackeys in tow.

"Well, I'm sure you'd know about butt sex Wesker, being that you made sure you were on the football squad and I'm sure it's only for the 'sport'," Chris made air quotes.

"Yeah, while you're on the field getting your ass handed to you, we're on the bleachers checking out the cheerleaders," Leon smirked as Wesker's teammates exchanged looks, not sure if they had just been insulted or not. The blonde turned his attention to the blonde girl; lowering his shade he dazzled her with a smile.

"Name's Wesker," he took her hand and kissed it gently. The girl smiled politely.

"Jessica, this is Rebecca," the blonde replied.

"Might I say that you two are very beautiful?" Wesker laid on the charm. Jessica giggled and stepped forward.

"You may, and you were going to escort us to the lab?" she brushed her breasts lightly against Wesker's arm. He grinned as he slid between the two girls, wrapped an arm around each of their waists and led them away. Chris and Leon watched them go.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris hit his locker, instantly regretting it as the pain shot through him. Leon patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry I know a girl who would fuck you in an instant," he grinned. Chris shook his head.

"Please don't say it again man,"

"But she would and you know she would, if you wanted," they began to walk to class.

"But it's so weird, she's Claire's best friend, god only knows what they say to each other when she sleeps over,"

"She could sleep over with you?" Leon laughed as Chris shuddered.

"Do you think Leon likes me or do you think that he's just teasing me?" Claire asked as she picked up a salad and placed it on her tray.

"Well he is a douche, I mean that hair?"

"I like his hair," Claire looked down.

"Oh honey, you really have it bad don't you?"

"I do, I really do, what am I gonna do Jill...Jill?" Claire looked to see that her brother and said friend had just walked into the cafeteria "Really, my brother? Why?" she asked.

"Really? Look at him, he's just so, sexy," Jill stared as he made his way to a table, high fiving his friends. Claire wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"Eww, not listening," Jill laughed.

"Sorry, anyway you were saying?" Jill tried not to look at Chris; it only made her sad to think that he never even saw her.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter, wow who are the sluts?" Claire gestured to where Wesker and the football jocks are sitting.

"I have no idea but that skirt is well my eyes are scarred for life now," Jill shuddered. Claire laughed as they made their way to the cash register.

"Hey thanks for lunch sis," Chris grabs a sandwich off her tray.

"Wow, however did I know that you would forget to bring money or food?" Claire jokes.

"Anything on there for me Claire?" Leon asked as he leans forward over Chris's shoulder. Claire shakes her head.

"No, b...but I can get you something, i...if you like?" she stammers.

"Fuck no this cheap ass can buy his own food," Chris salutes Claire with the sandwich and the two boys leave.

"Why can't I have food?" Leon asks.

"Get your own sister and you can," Chris jokes.

"Hey hotties at three o clock," Leon nods.

"Hey so, I'm having a party this weekend, you in?" Jessica asked, leaning over the table giving Leon and Chris an ample view of her breasts.

"Hell yes," Chris whispers, Leon kicked him under the table, "Urh I mean sure yeah that'd be great," he forced himself to make eye contact with her.

"Great, this is the address," she hands them a card each "See you Saturday," flipping her hair over her shoulder she flounced away leaving the boys with a faint strawberry scent.

"Dude, did we just get invited to a sexy party?" Chris asked still staring after Jessica.

"I think so, yeah," Leon nods looking after her too.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think she's into me?" Chris asked as he ran his fingers through his mop of hair letting in fall into its natural bed head state. Leon shook his head with a laugh.

"Not sure but you will have some competition," he pointed at Wesker.

"Then I'm gonna flip her over and have her screaming my name!" the blonde grinned as he mimed what he would do to Jessica, the other jocks laughed and howled in response. Chris wrinkled his nose.

"Guy's a pig, there's no way that she would like him better than me, I'd treat her right," he said, Leon burst out laughing.

"That is the lamest thing you have ever said, and I'm including the whole 'I'm gonna be a fireman and saves cats' thing in that," he flipped his fringe from his eyes.

"Dude I was like five and come on a girl like that deserves someone whose not gonna just use her," Chris argued. Leon nodded.

"Riight, cause you have no interest in tapping that," he opened a coke and began to drink. Chris blushed a little.

"Well yeah sure I mean come on, but not just that, I'd wanna take her out, get to know her," he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Aww you're so cute Redfield, who knew you had such depths," Leon teased, Chris flipped him off.

"Fuck you, anyway, you had any thoughts about this careers fair?" Leon shook his head.

"No, why the hell do I wanna think about getting a job?" Chris smirked.

"Yeah, like anyone would hire you?" it was Leon's turn to flip him off.

"What about you then man, what you thinking once we get kicked out of this place?" Leon scanned the room, his gaze settling on Claire and Jill, they were laughing Leon couldn't help but notice how the when the Sun caught Claire's hair it turned a different shade of red.

"Dunno, military maybe," he shrugged. Leon turned back to his friend.

"Tell me you're kidding, please," Chris didn't say anything "You're serious, you mean like training and combat and getting shot at and all that crap?" he frowned "You're crazy dude,"

"I just like the idea of serving my country, protecting it, my family," Chris explained.

"Wow, you really are deep aren't ya?" Chris grinned.

"So you're going to that slut's party?" Claire asked. She was sat on Chris's bed, they were preparing to watch a movie. Chris shot her a look.

"Watch your mouth," he grinned "Why don't you like her, you don't even know her," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah like you do, did she win you over with her 'ample' charms?" Chris threw a pillow at his sister.

"Shut up Claire, I do think she's urm, hot I guess but I do wanna get to know her too," Chris admitted. Claire sat up.

"Really? Well then you should go, try to get to know her and if she turns out to be a mindless slut, just remember that I told you so," Claire screamed out as Chris began to tickle her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rebecca asked as her and Jessica looked at dresses.

"Do what, host a party?" the blonde laughed.

"Ha ha, you know what I mean, the other thing? I don't know Jess, it's a pretty big deal," the brunette picked something up off the rail and held it up against herself before discarding it.

"It'll be fine, I just choose someone, take what I need and then be on my way," she waved her hand "It'll be easy,"

"I don't know, who did you have in mind? Wesker, he was practically drooling over you at lunch yesterday," Jessica mock vomited.

"No way, he is too stupid, know I need someone strong and well you know sexy," the girls giggled.

"So who then?" Rebecca asked her friend.

"Chris Redfield, did you see those eyes?" Jess asked suddenly very animated "And that hair and mmm everything," she turned to Rebecca "You don't agree?"

"Not really, he looked like a skinny stoner to me, but hey this is you're gig, not mine," the taller girl shook her head slightly and turned back to the clothes.

"After tonight everything in my life will be perfect, you'll see," the blonde smiled as she skimmed the rails herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris spiked his hair with the gel in his hand. He bit his lip as he fidgeted with his fringe and stepped back. He tugged at his shirt, turning to see how it looked from the back.

"Well?" he asked Claire who was going through his comic book collection; she looked up. She couldn't believe how Chris was acting; she had never seen him get this anxious about anything in his whole life. 'This Jessica must be a bigger deal than I thought' she looked him over, his new baggy jeans and new plaid boxer shorts were clinging, barely, to his skinny waist he also had on a black tee with a bio hazard symbol on it, he had topped the outfit with an army green shirt which he had rolled up at the sleeves.

"Yeah, you look great, but uh what the hell is this?" she held up a porn mag. Chris blushed, his cheeks crimson, he grabbed the mag and shoved it into a drawer.

"Claire, I, uh, you shouldn't swear," he managed to say as he looked down "So I look ok?" he asked quietly, Claire giggled.

"Yeah, promise, you look great, got get her," she stood up and gave him a hug.

"You coming too?" Chris asked as he checked out her outfit, she was wearing a low cut halter top and figure hugging jeans. Her makeup was done immaculately, her eyes outlined and lips glossy. Chris didn't like it she was his sister he didn't want guys to check her out or god forbid, touch her. Claire grinned.

"You really think I'm gonna miss on a chance to see my big brother babbling like an idiot in front of a girl he likes?" she laughed again. Chris frowned, he hadn't really wanted Claire to come, and he hated the idea of guys hitting on her, she was only 15 after all.

"Claire you should stay home, you're too young for parties and urm dressed like that people might get the wrong idea about you," he coughed. Claire glared at him.

"First of all I'm 15 that's only two years younger than you and secondly I can take care of myself," she pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh great way to prove you're maturity and secondly," Chris copied her "You're my sister I don't want anything to happen to you," Claire smiled and dropped her arms, her pout disappearing.

"Oh Chris, I don't need you to always look out for me you know," she shook her head. "Oh and Jill is coming too," Claire tried to gauge Chris's reaction to this information; she knew that he was the only reason her friend was bothering to show up.

"Cool at least you won't be alone; you're ok with us meeting Leon before we head over to Jessica's?" Chris tried not to laugh as he watched his sister try to be cool about seeing Leon. 'Thank god she has a crush on him and not some other creepy guy' he thought to himself. He knew it was stupid and that Claire was 15 but he was still her big brother and he wanted to look out for her and always would.

"Whoa, Redfield, looking good!" Leon wooped as he saw Chris. Chris flipped him off and they hugged. The taller boy had opted for skinny jeans and a skin tight grey tee that rode up a little letting a peek of his hip bones show. He had topped his outfit with a cropped leather jacket. His hair was if possible more groomed than ever. Chris raised an eyebrow at the do. 'Wow he must use a lot of product' he thought to himself before shaking the thought from his mind.

"You look nice too Leon," Claire said before mentally kicking herself for saying 'nice'. Leon looked over Chris's shoulder to see Claire. His eyes widened when he saw the jeans and the top that both clung to Claire's slender frame, he couldn't help but follow the fold of the material down to her slight cleavage. He had to remind himself that she was Chris's kid sister. 'You cannot go there' he mentally reminded himself, he grinned.

"You look a vision as always," he moved so he could take her arm in his and they began to walk to the party.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing, music blared from the house and there were people everywhere.

"Wow nothing like a stereotype to get things going," Claire joked as she watched kids puke in the bushes that surrounded the property. Leon laughed. Chris ignored them both as he scanned the hallway as the three entered the house. They could barely move there were so many people. Pushing through the crowd they ended up in the kitchen.

"Claire!" Jill ran up and hugged her friend "Hey Chris," she looked at him expectantly. She was wearing a vest top and a push up bra to give herself a cleavage which she subtly tried to push up into Chris's direction.

"Oh hey Jill," Chris didn't look at her, "Have you seen Jessica?" Jill tried not to let her disappointment, she had only come to the party to see Chris, but he wasn't interested in her. 'And he never will be' she thought bitterly.

"She went to the pool house with Wesker and his asshole friends," she told him. Chris turned to Leon with passion in his eyes.

"You wanna check it out?" he asked expectantly. Leon shook his head 'God could he be more obvious?' he thought before turning to Jill.

"Jill was Rebecca with them?" the blonde flipped his fringe from his eyes. Jill nodded, Leon smiled at the younger girl "Then absolutely," Jill rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand what her friend saw in the skinny pretty boy. Chris turned to Claire.

"I'm gonna go find Jess, make sure Wekser and his dick friends aren't doing anything inappropriate, you gonna be ok?" he frowned in concern, he hated that he was leaving his sister alone at a party but he had to see Jessica.

"I'll be fine, go, meet you here at 2?" she looked at Chris slyly. He grinned.

"Not a chance, the front door at midnight, no later," Claire gave him a mock salute and the two boys left.

"Wow could Leon look any better tonight?" Claire asked her friend as she watched his butt while he walked away. Jill rolled her eyes again and grabbed a beer from the cool box on the counter.

"Fuck him Claire he's a total douche and so is your brother!" she yelled over the music before taking a swig from the bottle. Claire shot a sympathetic look at her friend.

"Chris just can't see what an amazing person you are, he's a guy give him time," she reasoned.

"Uhuh, look shall we forget them and have a good time?" Jill asked, the red head nodded and they moved into the party.

"God this is so boring," Jessica whispered to her friend, they were sat in the pool house listening to Wesker tell them about the time won some vital football game that happened last year.

"Then I shoved him down and ran with the ball," the girls tuned out as the boys leaned in to listen more intently.

"Did you get me more of that stuff?" Jessica asked; Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah, and I got you something else too," she held up a small vial "This will lower his defences a little, kinda like being drunk," she smiled. Jessica frowned.

"I don't want him drunk, I need him to be able to perform," she pouted. Rebecca shook her head.

No he won't _be _drunk like just more suggestible and don't worry this baby will make him unable to resist your charms," both girls laughed.

"Good, Chris Redfield tonight is you're lucky night," she took the vial "But how do I know that the first dose has worked?" she asked. Rebecca pointed Jess looked up to see Chris and his friend Leon stood in the doorway. "You rock, spray me again, just to be certain that he'll be ready," she whispered. Rebecca nodded and pulled out a perfume bottle from her bag and quickly squirted her friend's pulse points. Jessica shook her head to increase the perfume's range. "You ready?" Rebecca nodded. Jessica got up and dramatically threw herself at Chris. "Oh thank God you're here!"

"Why, what's happened?" Chris asked concerned, he glared at Wesker "What did you do?" the bleach blonde snarled back.

"Nothing, just been telling her my legendary stories," he high fived a few of his friends. Chris rolled his eyes.

"No wonder she's glad to see me, she's lucky to be alive those stories must be so boring," Wesker stood up, Chris moved Jess so she was stood behind him.

"You gonna get up in my face Redfield?" the jock asked.

"If I have to," Chris stood his ground even though Wekser had a height and weight advantage over him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Wesker tutted.

"Wouldn't even be worth kicking your ass, go on keep the bitch, she's frigid as hell anyway, come on guys let's find some girls who are down to have a good time," the jocks left. Jessica once again leapt into Chris's arms and buried her face in his neck.

"Urm so what now?" Leon asked breaking the silence.

"I could show you to the gardens, if you want?" Rebecca asked brushing her fingertips across Leon's arm. He raised an eyebrow and she winked in response "There's an old bandstand hid way back from the house, no one can see it unless you know where to look," Leon looked over at Chris who was still holding Jessica close.

"Dude, me and Becci here and gonna go check out the gardens, you're cool right?" the blonde asked his friend, giving him the guy code look for 'don't say no, I'm totally getting some'. Chris was about to suggest that they all go back to house and find Claire and Jill when he inhaled Jessica's scent. He instantly went weak at the knees.

"Sure catch up with you later," he waved his friend off, before turning to Jessica. She smiled as she winked at Rebecca, watching as she led Leon out of the house and locked the door behind her.

"So why did you show up here looking for me?" she asked as she took Chris's hand and led him to the pool. He blinked a few times, Jessica bit her lip 'this shit better not be wearing off so soon' she shook her hair slightly, Chris's attention focused back on her.

"Because I think you're gorgeous," he answered simply and honestly. He couldn't explain it, he had never thought about a girl the way that he felt about Jessica. She was a mystery to him and he wanted to know more. She giggled and moved over the bar.

"You want a drink?" she began fixing one for herself. Chris shook his head; he couldn't have a drink he needed to be clear minded in case Claire needed him. Jess pouted "Come on one little drink," she poured two glasses and handed one to Chris, he sighed and took a sip. It hit him instantly; he had never felt more alive and free.

"Whoa, what is this?" he asked as he took another mouthful. Jessica smiled 'Thank you Rebecca' she thought as she watched Chris down the entire glass and then sway on his feet a little. She stepped forward and took the glass from him.

"Nothing special sweetie, just one of my cocktails, you like it?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Chris swallowed and nodded, he had never been drunk before but had never realised that it would feel like this, his blood was coursing a fire through his veins, yet he couldn't think rationally.

"Jess...I..." she silenced him by pressing her lips to his, he reacted instantly, he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. Chris's senses went wild, he wanted more, he had to have more, he had never needed anything more than he needed to feel every part of Jessica's body on his. He slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed it, loving the tiny yelp of surprise she let out, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth as she began to walk them backwards. They didn't pause from the kissing and groping as he fell backwards onto a futon. His fingers wound their way into Jessica's long hair and he broke the kiss to pull her head back and expose her throat which he attacked with his mouth, biting, sucking and kissing the tender flesh there. Jessica moaned out as she felt him grow hard against her. 'Wow this stuff is good' she thought as she rubbed herself against him. Chris let out a growl and tried to flip them, but Jessica pulled back.

"Uh uh," she wagged her finger at him; Chris pouted at her, his eyes were practically black with lust. She interlocked their fingers and pulled him to his knees. She pulled off his shirt and followed it with his tee before stepping back and taking him in. She had to admit she was a little disappointed with what she saw, he was barely toned and his pale skin was a bit of a turn off for her, but she had come too far now to stop. Shrugging she kissed him again, not letting him pull her down onto him, instead she led him into another room. "Tell me what you want Chris," she whispered as she led him over to the bed; a reminder that not all was good between her parents. He hugged her from behind and ground his arousal against her.

"You, I want you to..." he had no idea what he wanted, he just wanted her to do something, anything. "Tell me what to do," she turned to see him looking at her with a lost look in his eyes. She pushed him back slightly as she reached behind her and undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor she watched as Chris bit his lip as he swayed slightly on the spot, the drug still effecting him. He was staring at her naked body in awe, like she was a goddess. Jessica smiled as she sat back on the bed and opened her arms for him. Chris practically dived on her and again began ravaging her with kisses while his hands explored her body. His breathing hitched as his fingers found her breasts, he pulled back from her lips as he messaged them watching as Jessica moaned and bucked her hips up impatiently wanting him to venture lower. She gasped as she guided his hands lower, past her flat stomach, across her hips and down to her inner thighs. Chris gulped as he traced his fingertips up towards her most intimate area.

"Chris," she breathed as he hesitated. Chris sat back and sighed, finding clarity for a moment.

"Jess, I urm don't you think we're moving a little," he started nervously.

"Slow?" she interrupted him. Chris let out an involuntary laugh, he had idea what was happening or why he had let it go this far, this wasn't who he was; he had always wanted to wait for the right girl and the right moment. But then he got a whiff of that damned scent and he lost his rational. He wanted this and he was going to enjoy it. To hell with being good and upstanding!

"God yes," he groaned out as he slid two fingers into her. Jessica cried out and threw her head back against the pillows as he began a teasingly slow pace. She felt him shift on the bed before crying out his name as she felt his tongue glide against her. He increased his ministrations for a few minutes before Jessica pushed him back, he looked hurt before she tugged at his zipper. Chris grinned as he pulled at the material before tossing them behind him; he gripped her hips, angling himself against her before again he paused. "Shouldn't we get?" the rest of his question dissolved into a moan as Jessica pulled him forward using her heels. Chris groaned at the feeling, he let her take charge. Jessica moved so she was on top on him but she didn't move straight away, she sat still with him buried deep inside her.

"Tell me you want me Chris," she whispered as she looked down at him. He looked at her with that same awe, his brown eyes filled with lust and she could tell that he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I...I want you, god I want this...I feel...please Jessica, move, please!" he cried out, she grinned before complying with the request. She picked up a fast, hard pace, sitting up to slam back down on him. Chris moaned and cried out her name at the feeling, his hands finding her breasts before she moved them down to her hips. Chris arched up as he began to gain confidence, bucking his hips up to meet her movements drive him deeper into her.

"Yes! God yes, right there Chris! More, there, harder!" she threw her head back, giving Chris a perfect view of her boobs as they bounced between them. He let out another growl and flipped them, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder he drove hips harder, finding that spot inside her with every thrust. "Chris, Chris, Chris," Jess chanted his name as she felt herself reaching her end. Chris moaned out as she came round him, crying out his name.

"I need, oh God, please I need to," the tension inside him was too much to bear, the pleasure was rolling over him in waves and yet he couldn't find his release and somehow he knew that he needed her to _let_ him have it.

"Not just yet, keep going Chris, you're so good, harder baby, more!" Jessica cried out as she felt him increase his efforts. 'Why have I never thought of this before?' she thought as she watched Chris's eyes squeeze shut, she could tell he was desperate for release but she needed to make sure that every last bit of him was hers.

"Jess...I...please! Please, I...need...need to come! Jess," Chris managed to pant out as he kept up his rhythm.

"Ok baby, come, come hard for me Chris," Jessica whispered into his ear. Chris saw stars as he finally reached his climax; he gripped the headboard as he rode out his orgasm, pumping all he had into the blonde's body. She cried out as she came with him, the sight of him too much for her. Chris collapsed on her and neither of them moved while they caught their breaths. Chris rolled away from Jessica but wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He nuzzled against her, she entwined their bodies and let herself enjoy the post coital snuggle.

"That was amazing," Chris whispered. Jessica looked up at him.

"That was your first time?" she asked hesitantly. Chris nodded with a slight blush. Jessica smiled and settled back down on his chest. "It was perfect," she told him, he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head and they settled into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon moaned out as he pumped his release into Rebecca.

"Oh God Leon!" she cried out as she climaxed with him. Leon kept his up his movements until he was done, then he pulled out and zipped up his jeans.

"That was fun, we should do it again some time," he smiled before walking away. Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Wait, that's it?" she smoothed down her skirt, there was no way that he was going to have amazing sex with her and then just leave.

"Well yeah, we had fun, now I gotta go," he walked away again. This time she let him go 'You'll pay for this Kennedy' she thought as she watched him go.

Leon laughed as he walked back towards the party. He loved virgins but they were always so clingy afterwards.

"But fuck me if they feel amazing," he whispered as he reached the house. He picked up a beer on the way in and made his way to the living room. "Whoa!" he gasped as was met with the sight of Claire. She was dancing in the centre of the room. She looked so natural the way she moved and sashayed to the beat of the music. Leon leaned up against a wall and just watched her. He scanned the room to make sure no one was giving her the eye. Chris would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her, but he had to admit he was mesmerised by her, he had never seen this side of her before, the way she was dressed really emphasised how much she had matured in the last couple of years and the moves she was pulling was making him imagine stuff that Chris would beat the shit out him for. Just then she checked her watch, she mouthed something to her friend and ran off. Leon grinned and followed her.

Claire checked her watch, it was just after midnight. 'Where the hell is he?' It wasn't like Chris to be late.

"Claire? What are you doing out here alone?" Claire looked to see Leon walking from the back on the house, his hair was messed up and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. Claire swallowed down her tears, he'd been with someone. It wasn't a huge surprise Leon had always been popular with girls and he was keen to take advantage of that, not that she thought he was a slut, just that she wished he would direction his attention to her, and only her.

"Chris isn't here yet and Jill's dad already came to get her," she explained. Leon stood with her.

"I'll walk you home if you want?" he offered with a smile. Claire's heart skipped a beat; she really would forgive him for anything.

"Sure ok, thanks Leon," she linked her arm through his and they began to walk home, all thoughts of Chris now pushed from her mind.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Leon asked, he asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah it was ok," she didn't ask him if he'd had a good time. It was already obvious that he had, he was drunk and now that she was close to him she could smell the combination of cheap liquor and even cheaper perfume.

"Only ok? How could it have gone better?" he asked turning to her, holding her hands in his. He was looking straight into her eyes, Claire swallowed and looked down.

"Well I didn't get kissed or anything," she joked, trying to lighten the mood, hoping that he would let it go. He only smirked and ran a finger along her jaw line, tilting her gaze back to him.

"You wanna change that?" he asked looking at her through his bangs. Claire's heart melted at the sight. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but she was nervous, so she shook her head and let out a giggle. Leon grinned and they walked on a little. 'What the hell are you doing Kennedy? She's just best friends' geek sister' Leon mentally berated himself. But he couldn't help pushing the situation. He eyed her up with a sidelong glance. "You have been holding out on me though Redfield," he smirked as she flushed again. She stopped them and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Claire looked at him with confusion. He gestured to her outfit.

"Who knew you looked like that behind all those books and grades?" he pulled her to him and cupped her face "You're so smexy you know that?" Claire blushed and tried to pull back. She had always thought about this moment but she didn't want him to do this while he's drunk. Leon held her closer and inhaled the scent of her perfume. "Do you have any idea how hot you look dressed up like that?" he asked as one of his hands slid down her back. Claire caught it before it got to her ass. She shook her head, unable to form words; this was everything she had ever dreamed of. Leon leaned down so he was level with her ear "Very," he pulled her closer so she could feel how hard he was. Claire gasped and she looked at him with shock in her green eyes. Leon bit his lip. "Claire, can I kiss you?" he whispered, his lips so close to her that she could feel his breath against her. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she let her eyes close and rose up on her tip toes as Leon slipped his arms back around her waist.

"Claire! Is that you sweetheart?" a male voice cried out. Claire pulled away from Leon and stepped in front of him.

"Hey dad, yeah I'm back, on time," she added with a grin as her father stepped into their porch light.

"Ah Leon, thanks for bringing my Claire bear home, you're a good boy, come on now honey, say goodbye," Mr. Redfield opened the door wider; Claire gave Leon a shy smile and skipped into the house. "Goodnight Leon," Leon waved.

"Night Mr. Redfield, Claire," he nodded at her and turned to walk home. Claire swooned inside, kissed her father on the cheek and ran upstairs to call Jill.

Chris groaned at the pounding in his head. He threw an arm over his eyes and rolled over, feeling for Jessica. There was only an empty space next to him. He forced his eyes open, his sight was blurry and the light was blinding.

"Jessica!" he called out. He rolled onto his back and realised that he was naked. Pulling the covers back he scrambled to his feet and began looking for his clothes. 'What happened last night?' he thought as he walked through the bedroom to the pool, gathering and dressing as he went. He put a hand to his head, he felt like he'd been run over by a bus. "Jessica!" he called again.

"Chris?" she asked from the bar she sounded surprised "What are you doing here?" Chris frowned and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I stayed here last night, after I'm guessing we..." he trailed off as he nuzzled her neck. She slid out of his embrace and looked at him.

"Look last night was awesome, but it was just a little fun, we don't need to make a big deal out of it," she put a hand on her stomach and sighed "Please go," Chris stumbled back, his emotions crashed down around him.

"But I thought you wanted to, I thought you, I was gonna take you out and be with and that was my first," he babbled. Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look I'm sorry that you were a virgin but that's not my problem, you wanted it, I wanted it and now it's over so get out," she pushed him a little. Chris glared at her.

"Fine, thanks for the party," he spat as he turned and ran from the room. He got as far as the drive before he vomited. His head was still killing him by the time he got home.

"Christopher Redfield, where have you been all night!" his mother screamed as soon as he entered the house. Chris winced at the sound.

"Mom, please can I just get some sleep first?" he croaked.

"The hell you can, where the hell were you!" she fumed folding her hands across her chest.

"I stayed at the party, I'm sorry," he looked down. Claire bounced down the stairs.

"Whoa what the hell happened to you?" she asked as she saw Chris, his clothes dishevelled, hair messed up, bleary eyes, swaying on the spot.

"Claire go back upstairs please," Mrs. Redfield said without looking at her daughter. Claire frowned.

"Oh shit you slept with her didn't you?"

"CLAIRE!" both Chris and Mrs. Redfield yelled turning to look at her. She held her hands up and went back to her room.

"What is your sister talking about?" Mrs. Redfield spun back to her son who was looking shame faced.

"Nothing mom there was just this girl and I liked her," Chris muttered, wishing the floor would swallow him up.

"Just tell me you were safe," his mother sighed.

"Mom!" Chris yelped his cheeks crimson. Mrs. Redfield sighed.

"I'm sorry baby boy but I'm your mother and it's my job to take care of you," she pulled him into a hug. Chris breathed in and relaxed into his mother's embrace. "Now, you absolutely stink so go for a shower and then have get some rest, I'll see you at dinner," Chris smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Love you mom," he told her.

"Love you too, go on," she shoved him playfully up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris made his way shakily up the stairs and ignored Claire as she poked her head round her door. Locking himself in the bathroom he began to run himself a bath. He stripped off his clothes and sank into the water. 'Why doesn't she like me?' he thought as he let the bubbles work their magic in his muscles. He frowned; he had thought it was going well with Jessica, that she wanted to be with him too, why else would she have had sex with him? Chris sank under the water before sitting back up his hair dripping. Maybe Jess was just shy? Maybe she had gotten carried away 'like I did' Chris thought before smiling. Yeah that had to be it; she was just embarrassed and didn't want him to think she was a slut. Chris made a decision. He quickly finished his bath and went to his room to have some much needed sleep.

"So how much longer?" Rebecca called through the door. She checked her watch; surely it had been two minutes by now?

"Not yet it's still changing," Jessica yelled out. Rebecca held her breath. It seemed like forever before Jessica emerged from her bathroom, pale faced and clutching the small plastic stick.

"Well?" Rebecca sat forward with bated breath.

"It's positive!" the blonde squealed and threw her arms round her friend "We did it!" she pulled back and looked at Rebecca "Thank you so much, it was your stuff that did it," Rebecca tried her best to be happy for her friend.

"What about Redfield, you gonna tell him?" she asked quietly. Jessica looked at her, her lips slightly parted before she shook her head, flipping her hair.

"I guess, but he won't be interested, he's a guy what guy wants to stay with a pregnant chick?" she grinned again and put her hand on her stomach "I still can't believe it!" she squealed again. Rebecca laughed as her friend danced around her room. Maybe this would be ok after all?


	6. Chapter 6

He could see her eyes, the deepest green he'd ever seen. He watched as she gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he thrust into her again. He could feel how tight she was; it felt amazing, how she squeezed round him with every movement. He loved how her soft, pert breasts felt as they pressed against his solid chest. He could feel her heels digging into his lower back and her fingers clutching his shoulders.

"More," she breathed out "More please," she pushed her hips up to drive him deeper. He had to grip the headboard to keep up with her, complying with her demands, driving deeper and faster, getting lost in the feeling of her. "Harder, ugh, more, Leon, please!" she moaned out as he slipped a hand down to touch her while keeping up his movements. He could feel himself slipping over the edge.

"Oh, Claire, I'm...oh uh..gonna... gonna," he babbled as he reached his climax, crying out as Claire came with him.

Leon woke with a start, his arousal prominent from his dream. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he replayed the dream in his mind. One thing was for sure he could not tell Chris about it. He had never thought of Claire like that before, so where the hell had the dream come from. Leon got up quickly and awkwardly made his way to his bathroom. Turning on the shower he looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the temperature to be right. "Get a grip Kennedy, so you had a weird dream," he smirked at himself "Ok hot as fuck dream about your best friends' sister, it doesn't mean anything," he bit his lip before nodding at his own reflection and stepping out of his clothes and under the warm water. He groaned slightly as he ran a hand down his body, his muscles reacted and more blood seemed to run straight to his cock, he leaned back against the wall as he wrapped a hand round himself and began to move slowly. He had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet as he began to speed up his pace. He closed his eyes and saw again those green eyes, instead this time they were looking up at him as Claire took him into her mouth. Leon gave out an involuntary moan at the thought of Claire's tongue working him; of her virgin hands touching him. Leon thrust up into his hand as the images became more vivid behind his eyes. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, when he heard a bang on the door.

"Come on boy! I have work," his father yelled.

"Almost, ugh done!" Leon tried to keep his voice level as he imagined himself bending Claire over and taking her from behind, her imagined cries brought him over the edge. "Fuck!" Leon groaned as he came. He slumped back against the wall for a moment before another slam on the door.

"I swear if you're jerking off in there," his father growled hitting the door so it shook. Leon flipped him off rinsed himself and stepped out of the shower.

"Dad chill, it's all yours," he gave his dad a mock salute as he tried to slip past him. His dad shoved him hard against the wall, pinning him with an arm across his throat.

"Listen to me you smart ass punk, you better show me some respect or you'll be out on your ass so fast it'll make your head spin," he spat. Leon flinched but shook it off. 'Don't let him see he's getting to you' he told himself. "Watch yourself boy," his dad gripped his chin forcing Leon to look him in the eye "You're nothing you know that?" he whispered menacingly. Leon nodded, his face burning, he blinked back his hot tears. "Now get the fuck outta my sight," he pushed Leon to the ground. Leon picked himself up and went to his room. He threw his towel down and punched the wall. "Shit," he let the tears fall as he threw himself onto his bed.

Chris grinned as he watched Leon swagger up the path. "What a smooth bastard," he laughed to himself.

"Dude what the hell happened at the party?" Leon threw himself onto the couch next to his friend.

"I, well, me and Jessica, we kinda," Chris trailed off.

"Dude, you're kidding me? Did you actually go there?" he threw his hand up for a high-five. Chris sighed and looked down. Leon sighed too "Spill it Redfield," he rolled his eyes. Chris looked at his friend before lying back against the couch.

"It was weird man, it was like," he looked at Leon "Now please don't laugh, but it was like I had no idea what I was doing, no control, it was like I just had to have her," Chris flushed. Leon bit his lip before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Dude it's called sex, it's completely natural," he laughed again.

"Fuck you, it was weird, like I lost myself and then she threw me out," Chris admitted. Leon stopped laughing.

"For real?" Chris nodded "Wow that's cold, so what you gonna do?" the blonde flipped his fringe out his eyes. Chris sighed again.

"I have no idea, I think that I like her but now I'm not so sure you know?" Leon nodded. "You gonna see Rebecca again?" Leon snorted.

"You mean one trip wonder? Nah been there done that," he laughed, Chris tutted and laughed too. "Actually I kinda think I'm into this girl," Leon let his hair cover his face. Chris turned and stared at his friend.

"Who are you and where's Leon Kennedy?" his smacked Leon on the arm as he flipped him off.

"I'm serious, she's just so urm I don't know," He waved his hand "Don't worry about it it's nothing I can't fuck away, speaking of, let's go out tonight," Chris shook his head.

"Not tonight, how bout bad action movies and xbox night?" he suggested, the blonde pretended to consider it before nodding. "Sure anything to be closer to your mom," he grinned. Chris shook his head.

"As long as she's not the girl you were talking about," Chris joked; Leon laughed too and felt his cheeks flush a little.


End file.
